


Savouring The Moment

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 15:39:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19428985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: She wants more time with him.





	Savouring The Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. The walking dead characters are property of the AMC and Kirkman . No copyright infringement is intended. No profit is being made from this creation.
> 
> A/N: Not beta'd. Written for Hermione's Haven bingo square N1 - Daryl Dixon

Hermione leaned back, comfortable lying in Daryl's arms. His crossbow was lying in the grass next to them, her dagger lying atop it. The two of them were by the small lake hidden in Alexandria, just enjoying the afternoon in the presence of each other. Neither of them was thinking of the escalating war with Negan, or the gardening and hunting that needed to be done. 

No, the two just laid there, entwined within each other, enjoying the precious moments that they had, because they both knew that it wouldn't last. Each moment that they had together was precious and tender… And it was something they couldn't take for granted. 

Hermione knew that Daryl had been hurt before in his past… Just as she too had been hurt. They had both lost loved ones when the world went to shit, and they both struggled with holding themselves together on a daily basis.

They were similar, like two sides of the same coin, and that's why they worked together.

Hermione turned, pressing her lips to his, sighing at the touch. She wanted to spend eternity with him, in that moment, without a care for the outside world. The look on Daryl's face told her that he felt the same. 

But for now, they still had a few moments of peace left, so each was satisfied with spending it in each other's arms.

They kissed once more, savouring the taste and feel of each other, each silently praying the peace would last.


End file.
